Caribbean Killer
by Just4Funzzies
Summary: Beckett goes on spring break with her friends and meets Castle, a charming young author who helps her solve a murder at her hotel. Each chapter will be from a different characters POV!


Here's the beginning of the new story! I started with Beckett's POV! Who do you want to hear from next?

It's funny how your body just knows you're on a vacation. It's kind of like the way your brain knows its time for bed or time for a meal. Somehow, your body can just tell you're getting far away from absolutely everything. It helps being some place so warm and tropical and with people as fun as these girls.

As soon as I see them it's like no time has gone by. They're like my sisters. Each and every one of them.

"You can just tell we're in a party city." Sasha said on our way to the hotel, "Practically every sign has a huge shmeckel on it."

Nobody had the heart to tell her those are state highway signs and that was really a picture of Florida. And on all the license plates, those are oranges.

Sasha amazed me with her skills in college. She could make her way to any club within two miles of our dorm in after two jello shots and a pitcher of margaritas…in heels. She has lots of talents but even still, she struggles with certain things. You know, little things like passing classes and learning to watch your drink at parties.

She told everyone she just skipped commencement but I heard that she didn't actually graduate. She's still something like ten credits short of an actual degree. But I don't care what happened, she's my good friend and I love her. So what if she's a lying, manipulative, uneducated slut.

Plus, it doesn't matter because we're not here to party. We're not in a party city because this is not spring break. We're adults now. This is just five girls on our very first adult vacation. We're not the crazy kids we were when we lived together back in undergrad. We brought books to read on the beach. Sure, they might have shirtless men on the cover and titles that end in "Booty," and "Lap" and "Hotel Room" but they're books. Actual books, and that's what matters.

Kyla even brought her kindle. "I read too fast to bring actual books," she said. I acted impressed and all but honestly, who brags about being able to read at our age? It doesn't matter, she's my good friend and I love her even when she gets in one of her moods.

Kyla's been a little full of herself ever since she got a promotion at work. We're trying to let it run its course but it's been two weeks. It doesn't matter, though, she's my good friend and I love her like a sister. Sure, she still sticks up her nose at everyone…her new nose that is, but it doesn't matter. I'm her best friend, I just want her to be happy.

I can't believe we're finally on our first adult vacation. We're old enough to rent a car without paying an additional fee. We're not the crazy kids we were our senior year of college. We bought bread so we could make sandwiches in our room for lunch. We are just so responsible. The twins even bought a first aide kit just in case someone gets hurt. Sure the alcohol wipes in the kit can be used for a quick buzz but we're not going to do that. We're responsible adults.

Our flight gets in early this afternoon but we are probably all going to want to take a nap or something when we get there. I can't imagine us wanting to go out to the pool or out to the bars tonight. I'm sure we'll all just carry our own bags up to our rooms and get a good night sleep so we can be ready for our activities in the morning.

We have the whole week planned out. There will be no sleeping in or late nights on this trip.

I used my frequent flier miles on this ticket. It's so strange, five years ago we were all in the same place in life. We were excited about the future. We were all young, single girls graduating from college. We thought we had every opportunity in our future. We thought the world was ours.

Now we're all at different places. Sasha is married. Slutty Sasha. Can you believe that? And Maddie, doesn't even let us call her Maddie anymore. She wants to go by her professional name Madeline. She says she's too old for nicknames.

As for Kyla, well Kyla wanted the window seat on the airplane. And as usual she got it.

As for me, I'm ready to finally meet someone.

Be sure to check out my other stories on fictionpress and Amazon! Links are on my profile :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
